From the state of the art a method is known for applying drinking straws to film pouches, as explained in the following based on FIG. 10. Drinking straws 11 are packed into film pockets 2, which are already joined and form a pocket tape 1. On the pocket tape there is an adhesive film layer, which is covered by a carrier tape 4 (also termed cover tape or liner). The carrier tape 4 is pulled off at a diversion roller 10 so that the adhesive location is exposed. The individual straw pockets 2 are cut off singly from the incoming pocket tape 1 further along in the process by a cutting stage with a knife 5. The knife can here move to and fro and/or also rotate. With appropriate devices, e.g. a vacuum opening in the diversion pulley 9, the pockets 2 are held on the diversion pulley 9. A pressure device 7, which in FIG. 10 is equipped as a lever, presses the pocket 2 with the drinking straw 11 against the drinks pouch 3 which is transported past the device for mounting the drinking straws. In this way the drinks pouches 3 are fitted with drinking straws 11 packed in pockets 2 by sticking them to the pockets 2.